Actions Speak Louder than Words
by Sleepless-Souls
Summary: This is a KenIchi oneshot promised to one of my best friends! It's also my first lemon, ack! So nervous xP. Please read and review!


A/N: Not my fave pairing! But I promised mi mejor amiga Ashley this so here I go! I've typed this in many different locations too haha. Some was typed in a music practice room because I had to stay after school one day xD. I also edited it during my student helper period for a past Spanish teacher! And some kind said porn-wall xD. Let's just say it added fuel to the fire. I really hope I didn't epically fail though, it's my first lemon so I hope I did okay! Okay, now it's story time!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tite Kubo! I own nothings, except the plot hehehe.

* * *

He was going to do it. He had lived with this feeling long enough. He had already dropped out of high school, so he didn't get to see him all day. But after school, that was a different story. He would walk to his past high school just to see the orange-haired boy every single day. Today was no different day. They were sitting in the grass and Ichigo was plucking up pieces of grass out of boredom. "Hey Zaraki," He started, "why do you visit me every single day afterschool? I see you all the time on the weekend, but you always come here to see me. Why is that?" He asked twirling a piece of grass with his index finger and his thumb.

Zaraki sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. This was a little sudden but it had to happen sometime, "Ichigo. I—,"

"KEEEEEEEEEENNY!" A high pitched girl's voice came from behind him and he groaned as he turned slowly around to see the small pink haired girl running towards him and Ichigo. "Kenny! I thought I've never find you! You were gone for like ten minutes so I went looking for you but got lost on the way! I never seem to know where I'm going! Then I saw Ikkaku and he gave me candy and I forgot about you! But when I ate it all went back to looking! And then—" Zaraki placed his large hand over her mouth and her little voice was still going a mile a minute, he rolled his eyes at his little sister's antics. Ichigo smiled at Zaraki's sister when he had placed his hand on her mouth. But he couldn't really blame him, Yachiru just had way too much energy. He saw Zaraki mentally switch into big brother mode so he leaned back and closed eyes. He had heard just about every lecture given to Yachiru so he was gonna be bored anyway.

"Yachiru. What have I told you about leaving the house, walking alone, taking candy from strangers, trying to find me, and getting lost?" Zaraki bent down to her level and she brought a hand up to her chin and looked up at the sky so she could think about what Zaraki said.

"Oh! You told me not to do any of that stuff! But Ikkaku isn't a stranger and he gave me gummy worms!" She giggled and showed him the completely empty jumbo bag of said candy. "Yep! Ikkaku said that since I was always good over at his house so I could have them and not share." She smiled and shook the bag hoping some more would just magically appear.

Zaraki sighed and ran his hand down his face, he was going to regret what he was about to do, but it had to be done. "Yachiru," Her face perked up when she heard the semi-serious tone in Zaraki's voice, "If you go home right now. I'll give you a giant bag of gummy bears when I get home, and I'll give you a bag right now to hold you off, that sound good?" He pulled a bag of gummy bears from his pants pocket and watched Yachiru's eyes grow wider and shine as she nodded her head with her eyes still on the candy. He opened up her hand and placed the bag in it, he twisted her around so that she was face the way she had come from before, "Now go straight home and don't talk to strangers." He pushed her away slightly and she smiled back at him.

"Kay Kenny! Come home soon!" She said behind her shoulder and she continued on her way until she was out of sight. Zaraki gave another sigh of relief this time and turned back to Ichigo to find him on his back still playing with a piece of grass.

"Your little sister is cute, Kenny." Ichigo said with emphasis on his nickname, given to him by his little sister. He smirked and watched Zaraki's face turn into a deep scowl and then a toothy smile spread across his face. "I'm just messin' Zaraki. So anyway, an answer to my question would be nice." He dropped the piece of grass over to the side and sat up straight.

_Moment of truth Zaraki. Just say it. _He thought to himself before taking a deep breath. He was going to say it quick, kinda like pulling off a Band-Aid. "Ichigo, the reason I come here every day is because I want to see you. And that's because I like you." He said it flat and while looking right into Ichigo's eyes. He could see a few emotions swirl through them as he took in what was just said and he wasn't too happy with the results he saw. Ichigo just thought it was a joke so he just gave a nervous laugh.

"Well I kinda figured that. I mean a lot of people like me, Rukia, Chad, Shinji and a lot of other people do. Though I'm not quite sure with Ishida, but he's just a smarty pants so I don't really care." Zaraki groaned. Damn this kid was dense. He put his head in his hand and just looked at Ichigo through his fingers. But just like that, he got an idea.

"Ya know. I'm no good with words. So I'm just gonna use action, okay?" He stood up and pulled Ichigo up with him.

"Hey, where are we going Zaraki?" Ichigo asked as Zaraki kept a firm grip on his wrist. He led him to the old locker rooms that was near the abandoned soccer field that they always hung out at. Zaraki threw the door open then pulled himself and Ichigo inside. "What are we doing here, Zaraki?" Ichigo asked as he looked around at the old dusty lockers that surrounded them. Zaraki released Ichigo's wrist and shut the door behind himself before grabbing Ichigo around the waist and pulling him into a soul eating kiss. Zaraki shoved his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth and roamed his warm cavern with his long tongue. Ichigo was thoroughly surprised and didn't even register what was happening. He quickly pushed Zaraki away before covering his mouth with his hand. A fierce blush adorned his cheeks and he started for the door. He couldn't believe what had just happened. But before he could open the door to step through, Zaraki's large hand slammed it back shut and he pulled Ichigo away from the only escape and blocked it with his body.

"You listen, and you listen good Ichigo. I have _feelings_ for you, okay? I don't know how long or how they even came about, but I've waited long enough. I want and I'm going to have you _now_. So I suggest you at least try to enjoy it if you won't already," Zaraki took a step towards Ichigo and the orange-head threw out his arms in front of him.

"W-wait Zaraki can't we talk this out?" He tried to hold Zaraki back with his arms but they were almost instantly pushed away and Zaraki secured them behind Ichigo's back with one hand and the other grabbed the back of his head.

"No. Didn't I say I wasn't good with words?" Zaraki pulled Ichigo to him and planted his lips over Ichigo's again. Though this time Ichigo wasn't suddenly surprised so he kept his lips firmly closed. He tried getting his hands free, but it was futile. Zaraki was just too damn strong. Zaraki pushed Ichigo to a wall and planted a knee between the berry's legs. Making his arousal known and making Ichigo want to push away more. But while his mouth was covered, he noticed that Zaraki was being gentler than he was before. He was still trying to get free from Zaraki's hand, but the grip only tightened, _Maybe, he was being truthful._ Ichigo mentally fought with himself until he finally lost the mental battle and began to respond slightly to Zaraki's kissing. He tried moving his arms to go around Zaraki's neck but he forgot that he was currently restrained. He tilted his head to the side breaking the kiss, "Please, let my arms go." His voice was husky and Zaraki instantly let go.

Ichigo snaked his arms around Zaraki's neck and Zaraki continued ravishing Ichigo's mouth. Zaraki ran his tongue along Ichigo's sealed lips and grabbed the berry's hip with his hand. Ichigo hesitantly opened his mouth and soon after, Zaraki delved his tongue into the warm cave and enjoyed the flavor and that overwhelmed his senses. Ichigo tasted like that given name to him. Strawberries. Ichigo let a moan slip through his mouth and it echoed into Zaraki's mouth as he tangled his fingers into Zaraki's hair which caused him to groan slightly. He left Ichigo's mouth and latched his teeth onto the right side of his neck and was licking and sucking. Causing the orange-head to moan. After a quick hard suck to his neck, a nice purple mark was beginning to form. Zaraki swiftly started getting Ichigo out of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants along with Ichigo's. He popped almost all of the buttons off of Ichigo's shirt, but neither of them noticed. Their gazes were too flooded over with lust to even care at that time.

"Ngghn… Z-Zaraki," Ichigo moaned when Zaraki's mouth found one of his hard nipples and bit it harshly before soothing it with a gentle kiss. He licked Ichigo's nipple once more before doing the same treatment to the other and kissing a trail down to Ichigo's navel. Ichigo had a heavy blush on his face and was panting at the heat that was overwhelming his body. He looked down at the guy who was currently causing said panting and moaned at the way Zaraki looked back at him. His eyes completely fogged with lust and thought that he wasn't going to last.

Zaraki licked a thin trail back up Ichigo's chest and captured his lips in another searing kiss. He lowered his hand to the buldge in the berry's jeans and palmed him through the clothing. Ichigo turned his head to the side slightly and bit his bottom lip when he was touched, "A-ah. Zaraki," he moaned at his touch.

"Damn Ichi, if I knew you'd act this way then I woulda' went after you a long time ago." He bit down on Ichigo's collar bone and enjoyed the sweet whimper that escaped Ichigo's lips.

"Sh-shut up, Kenny." Ichigo smirked and Zaraki dove his hand into Ichigo's boxers and took Ichigo's member into his hand.

"What was that berry?" He asked with a sly grin and began to pump Ichigo's length at an agonizingly slow pace, causing Ichigo to moan at the ministrations being performed to him. "Call me that again and I'll stop doing this," Zaraki halted his hand and Ichigo let out a small whine.

"Okay, I-I'm sorry. Just, don't stop," Ichigo panted out and Zaraki continued what he was doing before. He pulled Ichigo into a drugging kiss and he squeezed the base of Ichigo's cock, hard. Ichigo broke the kiss to throw his head back and let out a rather lusty moan.

Zaraki couldn't take much more, the noises escaping Ichigo's mouth where making him harder by the second and his cock was straining in his boxers. He wanted to be inside Ichigo now. He put two of his fingers into Ichigo's mouth and he covered them in as much saliva as he could. He pulled the fingers out and pulled Ichigo's pants and boxers down in one swift motion and quickly spun Ichigo around and brought his slicked up fingers to the orange-head's entrance.

Without warning he inserted a finger up to the knuckle and Ichigo threw his head back and panted heavily. With also the feeling of being stretched, it was also one of the most uncomfortable feelings he had ever felt, not to mention that it also hurt like hell. Zaraki pushed his finger in a little deeper and felt it hit something that had Ichigo almost screaming. "Oh my god. What was…nnghh… that?" Ichigo asked as Zaraki hit it again with his finger.

"A wonderful thing called the prostate Ichi," He licked the side of his neck and bit down harshly making Ichigo whimper and writhe underneath Zaraki's body. Zaraki inserted another finger and scissored them to be sure he could prepare the berry as well as he could. Every time Zaraki would thrust his fingers into Ichigo he would hit his prostate, which caused him to moan louder and louder.

"Zaraki. P-please," Ichigo begged as his inner gland was hit again.

"Please what Ichigo?" Zaraki asked although he already knew.

"F-fuck me, please," He said breathlessly and Zaraki responded by licking the shell of Ichigo's ear and smiled devilishly.

"Can't resist a beggar," Zaraki pulled his fingers from Ichigo and lowered his pants and boxers to the floor so he could release his hard throbbing cock. He pressed the tip of his member to Ichigo's opening. Pushing in slowly, the painful whimpers coming from Ichigo's mouth caused him to stop, "You okay Ichi?" He asked with as much worry as he could. But it came out a lot more husky than worried.

"I'm fine, just go." Ichigo said although he wasn't necessarily 'fine'. Zaraki pushed in much faster and harder than what he did at first. "Aha-ah fuck," Ichigo's lower back was burning and he felt a stream of tears roll down his face from the sudden pain. Zaraki pushed in until he was fully buried to the hilt and stayed still so Ichigo could adjust to Zaraki's huge size, he stayed still for as long as he could, but couldn't help but groan loudly into Ichigo's ear.

"Damn Ichi, yer fuckin' tight as hell." Zaraki started moving and Ichigo squirmed and let out a painful whine which caused Zaraki to stop. "You okay?" He asked and Ichigo looked backed and nodded.

"Y-yea, you can keep moving. I-I'm fine, really." Zaraki pulled out about halfway and thrusted back in fiercely, getting a low pained whine from Ichigo. Zaraki changed his angle and pulled out just about all the way before pushing back in and hitting a gland that made Ichigo throw his head back and let out an extremely load moan, "Yes! Right there! Nnggha!"

After his prostate was found, the rest is history. Zaraki was hitting it head on with every thrust and he and Ichigo both were loving every minute of it. The sound of slapping flesh and little sounds from both men could be heard in the room and Zaraki could feel himself getting close to his climax.

He reached his hand around and grabbed Ichigo's weeping cock harshly before pumping in time with his quick thrusts and he dug a nail into the slit, "Are you close, Ichi? I know you are." He whispered into his ear and bit the lobe. Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grunted loudly as he came, covering Zaraki's large hand with his seed. His knees felt weak but Zaraki wouldn't have that just yet. He grabbed Ichigo's waist and pushed hard into the berry, pushed right into his prostate, and came with a pure animalistic groan, filling Ichigo with his warm seed. He released Ichigo's waist and pulled out of the berry, where they then fell to their wobbly knees. Ichigo was trying to regain his breath and Zaraki still had his arm around Ichigo's waist.

Zaraki took his arm away from Ichigo and looked at his come covered hand and licked the white substance off. Not stopping until every last drop was gone. He looked to the panting Ichigo on the floor and could only give a small lopsided grin. Ichigo looked up at Zaraki and his eyes just widened. Zaraki grabbed Ichigo's chin and gave Ichigo a chaste kiss before pulling away and looking deeply into Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo I like you okay? Will you please—" Zaraki's mouth was covered by Ichigo's hand and he smirked.

"I thought you weren't good with words." He smiled and pulled his hand away to kiss Zaraki deeply with large amounts of tongue and saliva. He pulled away knowing exactly what he'd say and the answer to it. "But yes." He smiled again stupidly and Zaraki smiled too.

But their tender moment was ruined by the sound of a little girl's voice that sounded not too far off.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNY! Where are you? You never came home and I got worried!" Yachiru's voice came from behind the door. Ichigo and Zaraki locked eyes for a quick second before they both started scrambling for their clothes so that Zaraki's little sister wouldn't be scarred for life. Zaraki finished dressing and stepped outside the door. Ichigo could hear Zaraki giving her a speech about leaving the house alone and he just smiled. With a crazy little sister of an even crazier ass new boyfriend, how could his life even attempt get better?

* * *

A/N: This is my first lemon so go easy on the reviews xP. No flames please, but constructive criticism is happily accepted!


End file.
